halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ascetic Harness
The Ascetic Harness is a type of Elite body Harness. It is for decorative purposes. Introduction The Ascetic Harness is one of many Armor Permutations employed by Sangheili warriors in battle. Like all Sanghelli Combat Harnesses, it is similar in form and function to the UNSC MJOLNIR Armour, and features a dynamic recharging Energy Shield. Development and History In-game descriptions, indicate that Ascetic armour is often worn by troops during internal crises, as its intimidating design assists in keeping order. The Sangheili Ascetic Corps. is the best of the best in the Sangheili military, as only the highest scored graduates of Sangheili military schools/academies can be considered for placement in the Ascetics. In Halo 3 players using the Elite model can wear this Armor Permutation in Multiplayer. Bungie, has confirmed that all Armour Permutations have absolutely no effect on gameplay. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet appears completely sealed. Two yellowish-orange bulbs mark the location of the wearer's eyes. If you look closely enough you can see slight bulges where the jaws are. Along the jaw-line and for about fifteen centimetres (six inches) beyond, extend two silvery tusk-like protrusions similar in design to those found on stealth Brute headpieces. These tusks also look strikingly similar to a Brute Spiker's blades. Judging by the description offered in-game, the helmet-mounted blades are likely meant to further augment the wearer's already frightening appearance. This is the single rarest Elite helmet as the Steppin' Razor achievement is quite difficult to get. Deltoid Protection Characteristics The deltoid protection is made up of a quarter-circle shape with two blue lights in them and a number of indentations. The shoulder pads appear similar to those of the standard body armour worn by the COG soldiers of Gears of war. Thoracic Cage Characteristics Similar to the standard Combat Harness. The only noticeable difference is a protrusion, shaped like the English letter I', filling what would otherwise be a gap between the right and left breastplate. Unlock *'Head: Unlock the Steppin' Razor achievement.with a triple kill in a ranked free for all playlist (lone wolves) (Triple Kill with an Energy Sword) *'Shoulders': Unlock the Overkill achievement. (Four kills in a row within 4 seconds or less of each other) *'Body': Unlock the Up Close and Personal achievement. (Five kills with melee attacks) Trivia * The body, is the easiest part of the harness to unlock as many players use melee attacks during games getting the Up Close and Personal achievement. * The eyes, or visors of the helmet will glow orange on low light environments. This can be exploited to find snipers with this helmet on maps like Blackout or on the shadowy areas of Last Resort. *Even though the Ascetic Helmet comes out farther than any other Elite helmet, it still has the same hitbox as any other Elite helmet. *If you shoot at the "tusks" the shot will go through the tusks and not effect the player. *The shoulders of the Ascetic armour, seem to come down while the other Elites shoulder armour seems to be going up. *If you look closely enough at an Ascetic helmet while playing a Team based game, you can notice that the covering that protects the jaws is either a faint red or a faint blue depending on what color team you're playing as. *It is unknown if the protruding spikes on the helmet are able to be used to gouge. *These Helmet is quite common in Team SWAT otherwise it’s quite rare. *The Ascetic Helmet's tusks resembles the tusks of a spiker. *There is an infrequent glitch (quite rare) that allows you to get the Ascetic helmet without the Steppin' Razor achievement on a social matchmaking game. You do however need to get a triple kill in the playlist, just not the achievement. *The Ascetic Harness helmet is compared to the Spartan Armor permutation EOD helmet. Gallery Image:UnknownEliteArmor2Fire.jpg|One of the first pictures shown of the Ascetic armor. Image:13473593-Full.jpg|Close-up of the Ascetic Helmet. Image:Supreme_commanders_Orona_Naramee_and_Seha_Niiohaee.JPG|Two Elites dressed in Ascetic Image:1217041124 AceticSpy.jpg|A Blue Elite in Ascetic armor. Image:1223224593 Ascetic.jpg|A side-view of the Ascetic helmet. Image:1224952440 Ascetic.jpg|An Elite in Ascetic armor. Sources Category:Covenant Armor